Meeting the parents
by Hotarukunn
Summary: When he saw the house, Akutsu instantly regretted that he agreed on meeting Jirou's parents. Akutsu/Jirou. A little Yuushi/Amane, Yukimura/Shiraishi and Niou/Sengoku at the end.


Akutsu stared at the house in front of him, ignoring Jirou's tugging at his arm. "No way in hell." he said and turned around. That house looked way too proper and clean for him to be in, seriously. He had the feeling that if he walked into the house, something would instantly break.  
"Eeeeh?" Jirou stared at him with wide eyes. "But you said–"  
"I changed my mind." Akutsu cut him off. What type of people were his family, anyway? They seemed to be way to proper, if the house they owned – dry-cleaning on the bottom-floor, maybe some other rooms, and a top floor with way too frilly curtains in the windows. Over the door to the shop was a sign, 'Akutagawa DryClean', their name in kanji, the word on their profession in katakana. Outside the door stood flowers, and there were flowerbeds by the wall.  
"Why?" Jirou pouted. "I wanted to..." He took a deep breath, mouth wide open and looking just way too idiotic. "..I wanted to show you my room."  
"Hn." Akutsu snorted. "Let's get this fucking done."  
Jirou beamed at him, and he thought that alright, maybe it would be okey to meet his parents, if it made Jirou so happy. Jirou tugged him up to the shop and in through the door.

Akutsu instantly felt an impending doom creep onto him, and he shuddered. Damn, it looked even more clean in the hallway to the house.  
They'd passed through the shop, which had been empty, and in through a door in the back. Now, Akutsu felt he should refuse to go furter and just turn and leave. But damn, Jirou looked happy. Way too happy for a situation like this. It wasn't as if Jirou's parents would like him – even though Jirou himself thought they would – but Akutsu Jin wasn't the type of person that parents would like their child to date.

Then it was too late, as Jirou pulled him further into the house. They passed three open doors, one leading to the kitchen, one to a office and the third to a bedroom. There was also two closed doors by the stairs. He ended up in the living-room, where he stopped by a leather-clad sofa. Jirou looked up at him. "You _can_ sit down, you know."  
He snorted and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He clutched his cigarette-box with his left hand. Damn he needed a smoke.  
When Jirou's parents and siblings entered the room, Jirou had just managed to get him to sit down. Jirou beamed at his family happily. "Hi!"  
"Jirou, you're awake." A young man – who Akutsu supposed was Jirou's older brother – stated. "That's amazing."  
"I _can_ be awake too, aniki!" Jirou protested.  
"Who's he?" a short girl – little sister? – asked and pointed at Akutsu. One of Akutsu's eyebrows twitched.  
"He's Jin-chan!" Jirou beamed. "And he's my boyfriend!"  
"Mika thinks he looks angry." Jirou's sister said, and ducked in behind her dad. Jirou just giggled, seemingly oblivious to the unsaid "he looks scary". Akutsu rolled his eyes at his boyfriends stupidity.  
"So.." Jirou's dad started. The family had sat down in the sofa that stood opposite of the one he and Jirou sat in, and they looked quite uncertain of him. "..what does your parents work with?"  
Akutsu glared out the window and snorted. "Mom does a bit of everything, don't have any dad." Jirou grabbed his hand as a precausion. He always believed that Akutsu didn't talk about his dad because it hurt him to think about it. It didn't, at least not anymore. Now, he just wanted to kill the bastard. Then the question of "Is he dead?" came up, and Akutsu turned his glare to Jirou's father. "If he is, I'm gonna fucking kill him myself." he stated calmly. Both Jirou's parents stared at him, wide-eyed and somewhat scared of their sons boyfriend.  
"Umm.. How did you meet our Jirou?" Jirou's mom asked hesitantly.  
"We met at a tournament!" Jirou chirped, and Akutsu was more than happy to have those scrutinizing gazes turned from him. "He tripped over me! And then he helped me when I met some scary people, and he was amazing~!"  
"H-haaah.." Jirou's mother nodded slowly. She then rose and walked over to her son to pull him into a hug. Jirou flailed with his arms when her bust pressed against him. "My dear little baby, you have to be careful with where you sleep."  
Akutsu wrapped an arm around Jirou and pulled him from his mother's arms. "It doesn't matter, because if anyone dare touch him, they're dead."  
Jirou's parents exchanged glances, and Akutsu knew that Jirou's mom really had ment that if Jirou hadn't slept by that tree at that moment, he wouldn't have met Akutsu and would probably have been straight. Akutsu thought that Jirou would rather stay single for the rest of his life, if his only other alternative was to date girls. Akutsu himself _had_ both dated and fucked girls, but fucking Jirou was way better. And the girls he had asked didn't want him to ass-fuck them. Because they wanted to have his kids or whatever fucking scary shit. Guys didn't get pregnant.  
"Are we done yet?" Akutsu muttered into Jirou's ear, and Jirou turned to look at him with big, questioning eyes. "I said are we done getting inspected?"  
"Probably soon." Jirou replied. "Impatient?"  
"Like hell I am."  
Jirou reached to give him a kiss.  
Jirou's dad coughed to gain their attention, as it had been averted to between just the two of them. "How old are your mother?"  
He counted in his head. Double his age; 17 times two. "35."  
"Then... she was 17 when she..."  
"Yeah. So?" _Quick math much?  
_"No, I was just wondering.. Isn't that a bit..young..?"  
"As I said; so? People get kids when they're even younger now." Akutsu snorted. "Is this some fucking interrogation or something?"  
The dad flinched. "No. We just wish to know what kind of boyfriend our Jirou has."  
_So you can forbid him from seeing me, or what?_ Akutsu thought. He didn't say anything, however. Jirou bounced to his feet. "We're going upstairs now!"  
"Ah, Jirou, don't do anything irresponsible." Jirou's mother called when the sleepy-head pulled him up the stairs. Jirou replied that of course he wouldn't. Of course, neither of _them_ saw sex as irresponsible. Akutsu had been fucking him for almost two years now, and Jirou had never seen it as bad. He rather liked it, actually.

When they entered Jirou's room, which were the last in a row of several doors.  
Compared to the clean inside of the rest of the house, Jirou's room was increadably messy. There lay manga and empty boxes of pocky everywhere; on the floor, on the bed, in the shelves, on the desk, in the window. He wouldn't be surprised if they lay in the desk-drawers and in the wardrobe as well. The room, even though it wasn't his, made him feel more at home than the rest of the house had. Probably because it didn't look like he would break anything.  
He strode up to the bed and brushed off the books and cartons that lay there onto the floor, and Jirou locked the door before bouncing over to him.  
"Jin-chan? Are you angry?" Jirou asked as he sat down in Akutsu's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You seemed a bit angry at them."

"It felt as if I was at the fucking police or something, those questions and everything." Akutsu replied. He bit down on Jirou's shoulder and unbottoned the boys shirt. Jirou squirmed a little when he tried to get off Akutsu's shirt. It didn't want to cooperate with him, though. Akutsu pulled away and removed all of their clothes within the minute. Jirou giggled. "That's amazing~"  
Akutsu grinned wolfishly at him and licked his lips. "I'll show you amazing." Another giggle escaped Jirou's lips, followed by a moan when Akutsu sucked and bit down on one of Jirou's nipples. He moved his lips to Jirou's neck and assaulted it with a hungry growl erupting from his throat. "J–Jin-chan.." Akutsu let out a low hum for reply and glanced up towards Jirou's face. "Please.." Jirou let out a breathy sigh when Akutsu moved downwards and took the head of Jirou's cock in his mouth and the blonde slipped a hand over Akutsu's back as he moaned. Then he reached back and grabbed the beds head-board tightly. His breath hitched in his throat and Akutsu took hold of one of Jirou's legs and turned him onto his side. "Be still." he grumbled. Jirou nodded.  
Akutsu slipped off the bed and turned to look over the room.  
"In le bottom-drawer of the desk." Jirou mumbled. Akutsu cast a glance over his shoulder, then walked over to the desk, crouched down beside it and opened the drawer. Way to be obvious; the lube-bottle lay on top of everything else in there, clearly visible to anyone who felt like taking a look inside.  
He returned to the bed and opened the bottle. The slick material was cold against his palm when he pressed at the bottle, and he pryed one finger inside of Jirou's asshole. Jirou groaned at the intrusion and Akutsu har to take a firm hold on the others hips to stop him from thrusting against the finger, the fingers, as another was added.  
It was fast and messy after that, and it had been good. But tiring; because Jirou knew no limits at all. The boy was just like that, he slept for a while, then he could go on for hours.

Akutsu snorted and sat up, damn, he needed to pee. But he didn't know where the bathroom was.  
He'd already tried all the doors on the upper floor, but it showed that neither led to anything that resembled a bathroom. He put his hand on the door-knob to one of the doors that were close to the exit, and heard a voice speak to him.  
"It's the other one"  
He glanced to the side and saw Jirou's brother standing in the door-way to the living room. He grunted out a low response and turned to the door he was directed to. Just when he was about to open it, however, the other male spoke again. "What do you see in Jirou?"  
Akutsu glared this time. "None of your business."  
An eyebrow was raised. "Is that so? Then can I ask you to answer just one thing?" He didn't wait for a reply, but continued. "Do you love him?"  
"What kinda question's that?" Akutsu growled out after a moments silence. "What does that have to do with you?"  
"Jirou _is_ my dear little brother, you know." The older mand replied. "I just want to know if you'll take care of him properly."  
Akutsu snorted. He felt like he'd just been insulted. "Of course I can."  
"Hmmm..." Jirou's brother looked at him with curiosity gleaming in the corner of his eyes. "So you love him then." It wasn't a question, but Akutsu still responded to it. "Might do, might not. I haven't thought about it."  
"I don't believe that people stick together for a good fuck. I'd say that you do, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed with my idiot brother for so long."  
Akutsu frowned and turned back to the door. "He's like a fucking kitten that wants to be spoiled and a damn puppy that just won't go away."  
Jirou's brother chuckled and slipped a hand through his hair. "So I suppose it's fine to trust you with him." He walked past him and sat down to put on a pair of shoes. "See ya."  
Akutsu glared after him as he left, then walked into the bathroom with a grunt. "As if I care what you think."

"See? They love you!" Jirou said when they walked down the street towards Akutsu's home.  
Akutsu snorted. "Yeah, right. I doubt that."  
"But they said they didn't mind us seeing each other."  
"That doesn't mean they love me, idiot." Akutsu put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. "So shut up."  
"I love you!" Jirou exclaimed and was suddenly attached to Akutsu's back with his arms tightly wrapped around him.  
"Yeah, I know." Akutsu grunted out. Then he looked towards the sky and muttered "Same.."  
Jirou's face lit up into a gigantic smile. "Jin-cha~nnn!"  
"Yeah, whatever, you're fucking crushing my head." Akutsu supressed a blush and puffed out some smoke through the corner of his mouth.  
"But you said you love meeee~!" Jirou grinned and he hugged tighter. Akutsu grumbled and didn't manage to hide the blush this time. "Shut up!"

"In one sense, Akutsu must be every parents worst nightmare."  
"Except his own mothers, that is."  
"True enough."  
"I _can_ hear you, you bastards." Akutsu growled out and glared at Sengoku and Niou, who were sitting huddled together on the bleacher.  
They were there to watch the match between Hyotei and Rokkaku – it seemed like that red-head from Chiba and that so called 'tensai' from Jirou's school were more interested in each other though, to Atobe's dismay – and Akutsu lay a couple of bleachers above them. Yukimura sat a bit away with Shiraishi, and Akutsu sent them a disgusted glare and then glaredf at the two idiots in front of him.  
Sengoku grinned and Niou smirked. "Akutsu's just embarrassed~ I heard you confessed to Jirou the other day. Puri."  
"Shut up." Akutsu frowned and glared out at the courts. He raised a hand indifferently when Jirou waved energically at him. "You're both idiots."  
"Oh, Akutsu, I didn't know you cared so much about us~" Sengoku chimed and gave Niou a kiss. The Petenshi smirked at Akutsu. "Just because you can't molest him right now don't mean ya have to be grumpy at us. Piyo."  
Akutsu snorted and stood up. "I told you to shut up."  
"Aku_chu_'s embarrassed~" Niou teased. Akutsu would have kicked him if not Yukimura had been sitting so close. Instead, he turned and left, muttering aomething similar to _fuck I need a smoke_.


End file.
